SocCarolina (DSSC)
Category:Nations The Democratic States of SocCarolina History Home of the Cyber Nations Baseball League Government and Politics SocCarolina is an incorporated group of states that formed a democracy after a period of anarchistic rule. The government is tolerant of all views, and usually does not inhibit its citizens from speaking their mind. Foreign Relations The DSSC is a well known and well received nation across Cyber Nations. The DSSC is one of the strongest nations in the world, and is often the subject of requests for aid from very young nations. SocCarolina is a very generous nation, and has a Foreign Ministry to keep aid flowing, but it is only used for Legion Alliance approved activities. International Alliances SocCarolina was a member of the Legion and the purple team from it's inception until February 1, 2007. The DSSC had completed the longest term of Prime Minister of the Legion Alliance in it's history. SocCarolina retired from the Cabinet and received the highest honor the Legion has to offer: the Laurel Wreath. SocCarolina then joined the honorable Order of the Black Rose and became the Twelfth Knight of the Order. Currently, Sir SocCarolina is the Knight Commander of the Chamber of Diplomacy, and Knight Rampant for the Chamber of Aid and Gameplay. Economy The DSSC economy is quite strong, running mostly off the fisheries and rubber processing. The nation completed its National Harbor in early May 2006, providing a nice boost to the economy and allowing even more imports into the nation. The National Harbor is a unique mix of commerical docks, a fantastic tourist attraction with hundreds of stores, and high quality condominium living. As of August 2006, the nation recently completed its first stadium, the first of many to come. SocCarolina is a fully developed nation with a series of banks and its industry is top notch with many factories working throughout the nation. Social Climate Languages English, Spanish and German are the predominant languages in the DSSC, as the population as a whole is quite a mix of all sorts of cultures. Religion The predominant religions in the DSSC vary across different geographies of the nation. Currently, the most predominant religion is Shintoism. Natural Landscape The landscape of SocCarolina is a magnificent one. The capital city of Boryana is nestled in the middle of a vast forestland, while to the east lies the Atlantic ocean, and a row of barrier islands, perfect for a weekend getaway. SocCarolina is very proud of its natural environment, and watches over the land to make sure that there is a good balance of progress and environmental care, and has earned the highest environmental rating from the NEW (NationStates Environmental Watch). Armed Forces SocCarolina keeps a strong standing army, and has some of the most advanced weapons the world has seen. The armed forces are made up entirely of volunteers, there is no draft in the DSSC. The government is not interested in obtaining nuclear weapons, as they do not see this progression as a wise direction to move. SCI (SocCarolina Infantry) The SocCarolina Infantry makes up the bulk of the armed forces of the country. The soldiers are highly trained, and have rarely lost a battle. Other details of their training regimen are highly classified. SCMC (SocCarolina Mechanized Cavalry) The SCMC provides a lethal addition to the SCI when in war. In the old days, these units were called "tanks" but these units have moved so far into the future, that this does not adequately describe them. The SCMC operate via secure remote control, which cannot be deciphered and neutralized. Their operators are nearby, but not physically inside the vehicles. Loading and reloading of ammunition is done via computer control, and with the lack of personnel inside the vehicle, there is more room for ammunition and fuel, so the SCMC has greater range than older "tanks". SCAD (SocCarolina Airborne Defense) This wing of the armed forces controls all missile related functions. Missile silo locations are highly classified. They are responsible for the attack and defense from missile attacks, and are looking into systems to achieve better offensive and defensive results. Black Forces SocCarolina has a crack team of special forces for situations where they are deemed necessary. No more information is allowed to be released on this division of the SCAF. Past Wars SocCarolina has had several major wars in its past, the first was with the rogue nation of New Prussia. New Prussia had unceremoniously attacked a fellow Legion member, and refused to cease their attacks. SocCarolina led the counterattack on New Prussia by rallying more Legion members to North Prussia's defense, and New Prussia was subsequently routed. The second war was in response to nuclear attacks on Purple Senate members. The DSSC fought along side members of the GATO, NPO and NAAC alliances. The war was a total success and those nations were ground into dust. A third war on Calm Minds was in response to an egregious act that led to the loss of an excellent Legion member. The nation of Calm Minds was reduced to rubble. Currently, the DSSC is a large financial supporter of defensive wars declared against fellow Legion members, and also containment wars against the nuclear attackers, as they tried to rebuild.